Fallout
by Moht
Summary: L'histoire de Supernatural revisitée dans l'univers post-apocalyptique de Fallout.


Histoire écrite il y a très longtemps, et postée à la demande de quelques personnes. Je n'ai pas relu, ni réécrit, ni changé quoi que ce soit, en fait.

L'odeur forte et étouffante du soufre lui donnait la nausée. Depuis tout petit, on lui avait répété que pour leur survie à tous, il fallait que cette pièce soit entièrement récurée et aseptisée chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait ou sortait pour éviter la contamination. On l'avait élevé dans la crainte de ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur de l'Abri. Les radiations, les virus, les monstres… _Et maintenant il faut que je sorte…_

Dean s'était porté volontaire pour cette mission mais il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui depuis qu'il était devant la gigantesque porte sécurisée. Les battements de son cœur étaient anormalement forts et sa respiration se faisait difficile. _Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant, c'est trop tard. _Il se répéta cette phrase encore et encore pour essayer de s'en persuader. Lorsqu'il fut un peu plus calme, il décida de vérifier une dernière fois son sac. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il s'accrochait désespérément à tout ce qui pourrait le retenir un peu plus longtemps chez lui.

Il n'avait rien oublié. Cette fois-ci, c'était l'heure de partir. Il s'approcha de la console de contrôle et composa le code secret que lui avait communiqué le Dirigeant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la touche dièse pour valider, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta légèrement il n'avait entendu personne approcher. C'était son frère.

"Ah, c'est toi…" constata-t-il presque amer.

"Oui" répondit sobrement Sam. Il s'était attendu à un peu plus de chaleur de la part de son grand frère mais son visage resta impassible. _Après tout, il m'a traîté de connard égocentrique la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'il ait changé d'avis._

Dean le dévisagea longuement comme s'il le suspectait de fomenter un mauvais coup. L'énorme sac à dos que Sam portait sur son dos ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?" demanda Dean en désignant le sac du menton. "Tu comptes quand même pas venir avec moi?" ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui mettait son frère au défi de le contredire.

"Et bien si, je viens !" répliqua Sam d'un ton abrupt. "Que ça te plaise ou non, je t'accompagne."

Dean poussa un soupir. Il s'était attendu à ce que son frère tente de le suivre depuis qu'il avait surpris ses œillades incessantes les jours qui suivirent le Conseil. Il eut soudain très envie de le frapper. _Faut toujours qu'il se mêle de tout._

Dean était pressé de partir. Il voulait mettre le plus distance possible entre son frère et lui et cherchait toutes les excuses possibles pour dissuader Sam de le suivre. "C'est dangereux dehors."

Sam haussa les sourcils pour afficher son étonnement. "C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ?" railla-t-il.

Dean sentit l'énervement le gagner de plus en plus. Ses poings se crispèrent et ses lèvres étaient si pincées qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une fine ligne sur son visage. Sam s'en rendit compte et tenta de désamorcer la situation. "Ecoute, Papa a disparu, et tu penses que cette mission pour l'Abri est l'occasion de le retrouver. Je sais comment tu te sens, c'est pareil pour moi. Alors je viens avec toi."

Les paroles que Sam espérait apaisantes eurent l'effet contraire sur Dean. Sam avait le culot de lui dire qu'il savait comment il se sentait. Mais Sam ne comprenait rien. Il n'avait jamais compris et ne comprendrait jamais la relation qui unissait Dean à leur père.

"C'est mon père aussi." continua Sam qui semblait avoir saisi le cheminement des pensées de son frère. "Que ça te plaise ou non." répéta-t-il.

_Putain, comment il fait ?_ Il avait beau essayer de dissimuler ses sentiments et de rester impassible, Sam réussissait toujours à le percer à jour. Comme s'il devinait ses pensées les plus intimes rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Dean fit violemment volte-face pour couper le contact visuel. C'était stupide et il se savait. Son regard se posa sur la console qui attendait une validation de sa part.

Dean chercha une autre excuse. "Le Dirigeant t'as donné son accord ?"

"Non." Dit simplement Sam.

"Il sera drôlement en colère après toi. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui désobéisse." Répliqua Dean.

Sam exprima son dédain. "J'emmerde le Dirigeant. Il s'agit de mon père et de mon frère alors son avis, il peut se le foutre au cul!"

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sam était d'ordinaire un garçon sage et tout à fait poli mais il suffisait qu'il ait une idée en tête et qu'on essaye de l'en dissuader pour qu'il change du tout au tout.

"Et bien profond!" précisa Sam qui avait senti qu'il avait trouvé le bouton magique sur lequel appuyer pour amadouer son frère. Il le trouvait à chaque fois, depuis qu'il était tout petit. Dean n'avait jamais été capable de lui tenir tête s'il y mettait vraiment du sien.

Dean éclata de rire. "Heureusement que le micro n'est pas encore enclenché!" Il appuya sur la touche dièse un crachotement se fit entendre et un visage apparut sur l'écran vidéo.

"Vous êtes prêt Mr Winchester?" questionna la jolie rousse responsable de l'ouverture de la porte.

Dean leva un pouce en l'air. "Affirmatif!"

La voix de la femme se fit suspicieuse. "Il y a quelqu'un derrière vous. Déclinez son identité!"

Le mensonge se forma instantanément dans l'esprit de Dean. Il avait toujours été doué pour manipuler et baratiner. "C'est mon frère! Il est venu me dire au revoir! Un grand sentimental mon Sammy…"

Le son et la vidéo coupèrent nets. Les deux frères se regardèrent, interrogatifs. Cela avait-il fonctionné ? Ils eurent la réponses quelques secondes lorsqu'un grondement sourd fit vibrer la pièce. La porte s'ouvrait.

"T'es conscient que ce sera pas une partie de plaisir?" s'inquiéta Dean. "La chaleur, le manque d'eau, les mercenaires, les monstres…"

"Je sais tout ça Dean!" coupa Sam. "Je viens quand même que tu…"

"Que je le veuille ou non, j'ai compris!" l'interrompit Dean qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Dean sortit une lampe torche de ses affaires. La sortie de l'Abri débouchait sur une grotte souterraine plongée dans les ténèbres. Sam décrocha le fusil à pompe qu'il avait apporté de la sangle qui le maintenant dans son dos. Il savait comment s'en servir mais n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

"Tu veux qu'on échange?" proposa Dean. "J'ai plus l'habitude que toi!"

"Ca ira." assura Sam. "Faut bien que je m'y fasse, non? De toute façon, je doute qu'on rencontre plus que des rats mutants dans cette foutue grotte."

En cela, Sam avait tort car ils ne rencontrèrent pas la moindre créature vivante durant leur traversée de la grotte. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la sortie, la chaleur se faisait plus intense. Très vite ils transpirèrent à grosse gouttes eux qui avaient toujours connu l'air climatisé de l'Abri devraient se faire à la température ambiante très élevée du monde extérieur. Ils continuèrent d'avancer le long du tunnel et finir par apercevoir un petit cercle de lumière au loin. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cercle s'était mué en un vaste orifice qui donnait sur le désert. Un cadavre était adossé à la paroi de pierre quelques mètres plus loin. Les charognards s'étaient chargés de le dépouiller de sa chair le soleil et le temps avaient fait le reste. Sam détourna immédiatement le regard alors que Dean s'approcha pour essayer d'en découvrir plus.

"Je penses que tu devrais venir jeter un œil là-dessus mec !" annonça Dean en forçant sur sa voix pour que son frère, à une cinquantaine de mètres, puisse l'entendre.

Sam grimaça mais fit l'effort de se déplacer jusqu'à la dépouille. Son frère se redressa et un collier métallique au bout duquel une petite plaque était accrochée pendait à ses doigts. "Oh mon Dieu…" s'exclama Sam, horrifié. "C'est quand même pas…"

"Bien sûr que non c'est pas Papa! Tu crois vraiment que je te l'aurai annoncé comme ça?" répondit Dean agacé par la réaction de son frère. "Mais c'est quelqu'un de l'Abri, je suis quasiment sûr. Les habitants originels de l'Abri étaient presque tous des militaires qui ont chacun transmis leur plaque à leurs enfants."

Sam hocha la tête il se rappelait de ce que leur avait enseigné Miss Jenkins. "Malheureusement on n'a pas accès aux données de l'Abri, on devra attendre de revenir pour savoir qui c'est."

Un sourire énigmatique s'étira sur le visage de Dean. Un de ces sourires d'autosatisfaction qui trahissent le fait que l'on sait un peu plus de choses que l'autre. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver Sam.

"Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir?" s'enquit-il un peu brutalement.

"Du calme Sherlock!" intervint Dean. "Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir, en effet. Quand Papa est parti…" Il baissa la tête. "Il a laissé son agenda électronique derrière lui."

Sam parut scandalisé. "Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant?"

"Ben… on s'était fâchés et j'ai pas voulu te le dire! Je sais que c'est pas très sympa, désolé!"

Sam grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante pour signaler qu'il était mécontent. Dean décida d'enchaîner les révélations pour éviter que son frère ne rumine trop de rancœur à son égard.

"Avant de partir, je l'ai actualisé et j'y ai ajouté un tas de choses utiles comme toutes les données sur les habitants de l'Abri depuis 50 ans, des cartes, des guides, des photos…" expliqua-t-il.

Sam parut sceptique. "Tu sais faire ça toi? T'as jamais été foutu d'allumer un ordinateur!"

"Oui bon je me suis fait aider par la bibliothécaire!" admit Dean à contrecœur. "Mais j'ai fait des progrès depuis le temps, tu sais. Y'a bien fallu que je me débrouille sans toi!"

Sam prit la remarque de son frère de plein fouet. Apparemment, Dean le rendait coupable de leur séparation qui avait découlé de la dispute l'opposant à son père. Ils avaient été si proches pendant leur adolescence Dean aurait donc du comprendre que c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que cela en avait l'air. Sam voulait répliquer mais savait au fond de lui que cela ne servirait à rien. De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour ressasser le passé.

"Bon, c'est quoi la prochaine étape?" demanda-t-il à son frère.

Dean pointa le sud avec son doigt. "Là, juste derrière la dune, il y a un entrepôt. Il faut qu'on y passe pour récupérer quelque chose…"

"Quoi donc?" interrogea Sam, visiblement étonné. "On a déjà tout ce qu'il nous faut!"

"Tu verras bien, je te laisse la surprise!" répondit Dean avec un clin d'œil. Il mena son frère jusqu'à l'entrepôt dont il était question et constata avec soulagement que la serrure n'avait pas été forcée. Il était hautement improbable que quelqu'un soit passé par là (_Il faut être complètement dingue pour venir s'aventurer dans le trou du cul du monde!_) mais on ne savait jamais.

"Putain mais je rêve..." s'écria Sam, les yeux exorbités.

"Surveille un peu ton langage!" le taquina Dean, qui comprenait parfaitement la réaction de son frère. Si lui-même n'avait pas été prévenu, il aurait eu du mal à le croire. Devant eux se trouvait une vieille Chevrolet Impala de 1967. Mis à part la peinture noire écaillée qui laissait place à la rouille, la voiture semblait être en bon état.

"Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de pétrole! On n'a plus de liens avec le Moyen-Orient…" protesta Sam, comme s'il n'osait pas y croire.

"Bienvenue dans le troisième millénaire! Le petit bijou que tu vois là a été trafiqué et fonctionne avec un moteur à fusion!" expliqua patiemment Dean.

Sam blêmit malgré la chaleur. "Tu te moques de moi n'est-ce pas? Ca coûte des milliers et des milliers de dollars!"

Dean hocha gravement la tête. "Le Dirigeant a longtemps économisé sur les ressources de l'Abri. Il avait prévu cette éventualité."

"Tu crois qu'on la trouvera, cette putain de puce?" s'inquiéta soudain Sam.

"On a plutôt intérêt les quelques centaines de pilules pour purifier l'eau, c'est moi qui les ait. Si on trouve pas la puce avant 150 jours, le système ne pourra plus purifier l'eau et ils mourront tous en quelques jours…" prophétisa Dean qui frissonna violemment.

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il leva le fusil à pompe et le pointa dans la direction de Dean.

"Hey du calme c'est pas ma faute!" paniqua Dean.

Mais Sam semblait ailleurs. Il pressa la détente et la balle fusa droit vers sa cible. Dean se retourna tout tremblant. A l'entrée de l'entrepôt gisait le cadavre difforme d'une créature humanoïde. Un trou béant dévoilait ses viscères qui ne tardèrent pas à attirer des centaines de mouches au corps bleuté.

La peur rendit la voix de Sam plus aiguë. "Dean?"

"Quoi…?" répondit ce dernier, toujours sous le choc.

"On peut s'en aller, maintenant?" demanda Sam, presque suppliant.

Loin de se moquer, Dean approuva d'un signe de tête. C'était la chose la plus censée qu'il avait entendu de toute la journée.

spnspnspn

"Tu te rends compte qu'on écoute de la musique vieille de plus d'un siècle?" demanda Sam alors qu'un tube d'AC/DC résonnait amplement dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

"De quoi tu te plains? C'est de la bonne musique, et je doute que de nouveaux albums aient été commercialisés après la Grande Guerre de toute façon." répliqua Dean qui tentait tant bien que mal de repérer les chemins où ils étaient le moins susceptibles de s'embourber dans des montagnes de sable.

Ils avaient mis plus de quatre heures pour parcourir la cinquantaine de miles qui les séparaient de la route dont parlaient les plans que Dean avait insérés dans l'agenda électronique de son père. Quatre heures infernales où ils s'étaient relayés pour dégager le sable qui retenait l'Impala à la pelle et à pousser la voiture afin qu'elle avance. A présent qu'ils avaient rejoint la route, l'avancée étaient plus facile mais tout juste. Dean s'efforça d'avaler le plus grand nombre de kilomètres avant la tombée de la nuit. Avant son départ, il avait lu tout un tas de livres sur la traversée du désert en voiture et une des règles qui revenait systématiquement était de ne jamais conduire une fois la lumière du jour éteinte.

"Je me plains pas, je constate, c'est tout." répondit Sam, boudeur. Il avait beau avoir vingt-trois ans, son frère lui parlait toujours comme s'il était un enfant. _Son enfant_. Leur relation avait ce petit quelque chose d'ambigu tous deux savaient parfaitement qu'ils étaient frères mais Dean avait quasiment élevé Sam comme un fils malgré leur faible différence d'âge. "Est-ce que c'est encore loin?" se renseigna-t-il au risque de passer pour une seconde fois en l'espace de quelques secondes pour un gamin pleurnicheur.

"Je crois qu'on n'y sera pas avant demain soir. Et encore, si on a de la chance. Sans compter qu'il faudra qu'on arrive à pied…" dit Dean d'une voix évasive.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux et posa une question des plus naïves. "A pied? Pourquoi on devrait y arriver à pied alors qu'on a une voiture?"

Dean prit le temps de lui répondre calmement. "La plupart des gens à l'extérieur crèvent de faim et n'ont pas une thune. Si on débarque avec une voiture qui coûte une petite fortune, ils n'hésiteront sûrement pas à nous descendre pour nous la voler. Il faudra qu'on la planque dans un endroit sûr j'ai repéré un endroit tranquille sur la carte."

Sam resta silencieux. Comment les Etats-Unis qui étaient autrefois la nation la plus puissante du monde avait-ils pu sombrer dans la déchéance la plus totale? Ses pensées se firent de plus en plus sombres au fil de la soirée. Quand Dean décida de s'arrêter à côté d'un bosquet d'arbres mort pour attendre le lendemain matin, il remarque la mine défaite de son frère.

"Tu regrettes d'être venu avec moi n'est-ce pas?" interrogea-t-il.

Sam le regarda un instant sans rien dire, tentant de remettre ses pensées en ordre. "Non" finit-il par dire. "Je le regrette pas, j'aurais pas pu supporter de te laisser partir tout seul. C'est juste que… je me demande à quoi ça sert. Regarde où on en est! L'humanité est sur le point de périr et nous on cherche une puce pour pouvoir assurer la survie de quelques centaines de personnes enfermées dans un bunker. C'est tout simplement ridicule."

"Toi tu as besoin de dormir un peu, la fatigue te fait dire n'importe quoi!" affirma Dean d'un ton ferme et doux à la fois. "Et si tu as besoin de parler… je suis là, tu sais."

"Parler de quoi?" répliqua Sam qui faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que son frère voulait lui dire.

"Jessica." Répondit Dean à voix baisse, presque dans un murmure. Il savait que son frère risquait de ne pas apprécier qu'il remette le sujet de sa petite amie sur le tapis.

Mais Sam ne s'énerva pas. Il se contenta de soupirer longuement en baissant la tête. "J'ai pas envie de parler."

"Alors on n'en parlera pas." conclut Dean. Il savait que son frère avait encore besoin de temps pour accepter l'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais la jolie blonde qui avait partagé sa vie pendant quelques années. La pauvre avait été longuement malade. L'Abri avait épuisé son stock de médicaments et Sam avait voulu sortir pour en récupérer dans la ville la plus proche mais leur père l'en avait empêché la jeune fille avait succombé à la maladie.

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit quelques secondes auparavant, Sam avait grandement envie de parler. De Jessica, de leur père, des deux longues années où il n'avait plus adressé la parole à son frère…

"Je suis désolé." lança-t-il soudainement.

"Désolé de quoi?" s'étonna Dean qui se redressa sur son siège le dépit de la fatigue qui le tenaillait.

"Pour toutes les choses que je t'ai dites après ma dispute avec Papa, pour mon comportement en général…" répondit le cadet Winchester.

Dean regarda son frère qui semblait au bord des larmes. "J'ai ma part de responsabilité là-dedans tu sais. J'ai toujours mis Papa sur un piédestal peu importe ce qu'il faisait… J'aurai du me rendre compte que c'était toi qui avait raison. Il a refusé de te laisser sortir pour aller chercher des médicaments et il nous annonce deux semaines plus tard qu'il s'en va sans aucune justification t'avais toutes les raisons d'être en colère. Contre lui et contre moi."

"Je t'en veux pas. Je m'en veux surtout à moi-même j'aurais du insister, j'aurais du désobéir…" expliqua Sam dont la voix se faisait de plus en plus aiguë.

"Jessica est morte, c'est un fait. Mais le responsable c'est pas toi, c'est ce putain de virus! Je veux plus t'entendre dire ce genre de conneries. Ose me dire encore une fois que tu te sens coupable et je botte ton petit cul tout flasque à coups de pieds!" s'emporta Dean. _A croire qu'il peut pas vivre sans porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules._

Sam tourna la tête. Il détestait quand son frère le remettait en place de cette façon, en lui assenant ses quatre vérités. Le fait qu'il parle crûment ne le gênait pas outre mesure (_C'est Dean tout craché!_) mais il avait du mal à accepter l'idée que son frère avait raison alors que lui-même s'était fourvoyé depuis des mois et des mois. Il grommela un vague "Bonne nuit" avant de se rouler en boule sous la couverture qu'il avait tiré de son sac de voyage.

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde à peine. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Il faisait déjà une chaleur écrasante comme en témoignait l'air ondulant qui déformait la route sinueuse qui serpentait à travers le désert. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi et tenta sans succès de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil. Lorsqu'il se fit à l'idée qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, il ouvrit les yeux. Evidemment, Sam était déjà réveillé, affairé à préparer leur petit-déjeuner.

"Bien dormi Sammy?" s'enquit Dean, se doutant déjà de la réponse de son petit frère.

"Pas vraiment non." répondit-il simplement. La même réponse depuis des années. Sam n'avait jamais bien dormi depuis la mort de leur mère. "Je t'ai lavé une pomme."

"Quel repas copieux, j'en salive d'avance!" ironisa Dean.

Sam eut l'air gêné. "Je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais manger un fruit frais plutôt qu'un plat déshydraté…"

"Hey, je plaisante Sammy, c'est parfait!" répondit Dean qui n'en pensait évidemment pas un mot. Mais il ne voulait pas blesser son frère qui avait somme toute raison tout était préférable à ces immondes plats déshydratés qui avaient la consistance et le goût du plâtre.

Chacun mangea sa pomme (_100% biologique, made in Abri!_) et ils décidèrent de faire un petit tour pour se dégourdir les jambes avant de repartir. Sam partit d'un côté, Dean de l'autre. Non pas qu'ils soient mécontents d'être ensemble mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches l'un de l'autres et tous deux s'étaient habitués à disposer de leur intimité. Cependant, lorsqu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes Sam n'avait toujours pas reparu à la voiture, Dean commença à s'inquiéter. Il s'efforça de repérer les traces de son frère sur le sol poussiéreux et le trouva quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas, encerclé par une meute de chiens affamés. Trois d'entre eux gisaient au sol, mais ils n'avaient pas assez de chair pour intéresser un tant soit peu leurs congénères. Sam représentait une proie bien plus appétissante, malgré les coups de feu.

"Putain de saloperies…" grogna Dean entre ses dents, dégainant son 9mm de son holster. Il courut vers son frère en constatant avec horreur que les bêtes se rapprochaient de plus en plus de Sam.

La seconde suivante, comme si elles s'étaient accordées au préalable, elles passèrent à l'attaque. Trois se jetèrent sur ses jambes et deux sautèrent à sa poitrine pour le faire tomber. Sam hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé. La peur rendait sa voix suraiguë.

Tout fut finit en l'espace de quelques secondes. Les coups de feu fusèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de munitions. Dean décocha un violent coup de pied à la dernière bête restante qui s'enfuit sur trois pattes en poussant des cris atroces.

"Je suis là, je te tiens!" dit Dean d'une voix rassurante à son frère qui était en état de choc. Il grimaça en constatant les nombreuses morsures sanguinolentes de Sam, heureusement sans gravité.

Ils retournèrent cahin-caha à la voiture. Sam tremblait comme une feuille. _J'ai failli être bouffé vivant par une poignée de clébards bordel de merde!_

Le désespoir de Sam semblait avoir passé la nuit. "On n'y arrivera jamais Dean…"

"Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais on a pas le choix, il faut essayer. A partir de maintenant tu restes près de moi quoiqu'il arrive. Je te promets qu'il t'arrivera rien."

"A quoi bon? Jess est morte, Papa l'est probablement aussi… Tout le monde doit bien finir par y passer!" répondit Sam, toujours aussi maussade.

"Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai hier soir? Fais gaffe, je vais vraiment finir par te botter les fesses! Putain t'es pas croyable mec! C'est quoi ces conneries? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser crever comme une merde juste parce que la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille? Tu crois que t'es le seul à être malheureux dans ce putain de monde de merde? Et ben non, t'es pas tout seul. Encore une seule parole de ce genre et je te jure que je fais demi-tour pour te ramener à l'Abri même si je dois m'embourber une bonne centaine de fois. Est-ce que t'as compris?"

Sam le regardait, incrédule. Il se mit à bafouiller.

"Est-ce que t'as compris?" répéta Dean, autoritaire.

"J'ai compris..." répondit Sam, la gorge sèche. A présent, en plus de se sentir totalement déprimé, il se sentait stupide et inutile. Il n'aurait jamais du s'imposer à Dean, il n'était qu'un boulet, un fardeau pour son frère. Cependant, il se garda bien de confier ses pensées à son frère. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre son pied aux fesses et encore moins d'affronter le courroux du Dirigeant tout seul. _Et qui sait? On retrouvera peut-être Papa après tout…_

Dean avait beau rouler à vive allure, la journée semblait s'étirer sans fin. La tension qui régnait entre les frères n'était pas étrangère au phénomène mais aucun des deux n'émit la moindre parole pendant des heures. Dean fit quelques courtes haltes durant l'après-midi durant lesquelles Sam resta cloîtré dans la voiture, la tête baissée. _Il me ferait presque culpabiliser le con!_

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsque Dean s'arrêta la dernière fois de la journée. Cet endroit était idéal pour cacher la voiture personne ne la chercherait dans ce cimetière de voiture à l'abandon. Sam ne leva même pas la tête.

"Putain tu comptes me faire la gueule encore longtemps?" s'emporta Dean, qui s'énerva encore plus parce que son frère ne répondait pas. "Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème? Tu sais pas aller de l'avant, tu t'accroches au passé comme une sangsue! Tu ressasses jusqu'à l'écoeurement et tu te refermes sur toi-même, tu rejettes tout le monde! Tu te rends pas compte à quel point c'est frustrant pour les gens qui t'entourent!"

"Ouais t'as raison, je suis un sale connard égocentrique. Tu me l'as déjà dit tu te rappelles? Si t'as fini on peut peut-être y aller." La voix de Sam était amère et sèche et il fut horrifié en s'entendant il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Dean, sous le coup de la surprise, garda le silence. Il descendit de la voiture, imité par son frère quelques secondes plus tard. Ils réunirent leurs maigres bagages et entamèrent la marche vers Karlson City qui se trouvait à environ huit miles de là. _Et ben… ça va pas être une partie de plaisir._

Karlson City était en vue. _C'est pas trop tôt, bon sang!_ Dean tenta un regard vers son frère qui lui sourit timidement. L'état lamentable de Sam le faisait se sentir plus mal encore ils étaient en sueur, couverts de poussière de la tête au pied, la gorge sèche et la faim au ventre. Néanmoins, la vue de la ville (_Si on peut appeler une ville un groupement de baraques…_) les rasséréna et leur fit forcer le pas.

"Bon… Faut trouver un endroit où passer la nuit maintenant! Une idée?" demanda Dean à son frère. Il avait sa petite idée sur le sujet mais ce genre de questions stupides permettait parfois de relancer le dialogue.

Sam montra le plus grand édifice de la ville d'un signe de la tête. "De la lumière, de la musique trop forte, deux mecs ivres devant la porte… Je suppose que c'est l'auberge." Sans attendre plus longtemps, il s'avança vers la bâtisse. "Tu sais, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour prendre une douche, manger un hamburger et boire une bière bien fraîche…"

Dean éclata de rire. "Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi?" Il donna une tape affective dans le dos de son frère. "J'ai oublié de te prévenir mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà… Vaut mieux ne pas révéler qu'on sort de l'Abri. Les gens risquent de… tu sais quoi…"

Sam hocha la tête. "T'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. D'ailleurs vaut peut-être mieux que tu me laisses interroger les gens pour obtenir quelques informations. Je veux pas te vexer mais t'es parfois pas très subtil…"

"Je suis pas vexé!" le rassura Dean. "Mais tu sais, je doute que la subtilité soit de rigueur dans ce genre d'endroit. Regarde ces gens, Sammy… Ce sont de vrais bouseux! Les gens de l'extérieur sont trop occupés à survivre pour trouver le temps de développer leur intellect. Laisse moi faire, ça vaudra mieux."

"J'avais pas vu les choses de cette façon…" avoua Sam. "Je te fais confiance alors!"

Alors qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur de l'auberge noire de monde, Dean se plaça juste à côté de Sam pour être sûr de l'avoir à l'œil. Il savait que son frère n'irait pas volontairement se fourrer dans des situations fâcheuses mais le problème venait des autres : on ne pouvait jamais savoir avec certitude si les gens ivres n'allaient pas avoir de drôles de comportements. Si quelqu'un cherchait des ennuis à Sam, il trouverait Dean. Ils s'installèrent à une table dans un coin de la salle. C'était l'endroit le plus éloigné de l'estrade sur laquelle une pin-up de bas étage se donnait en spectacle devant une tripotée d'habitués passablement éméchés. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix tira les deux frères de leurs pensées.

"Ca sera quoi?" demanda la jeune femme qui n'était visiblement pas très heureuse de travailler à cet endroit.

Dean la détailla de la tête au pied d'un rapide coup d'œil. Elle était tout à fait à son goût. Il lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur.

"Deux bières s'il vous plaît! La meilleure que vous avez!" répondit-il.

"On n'en a qu'une seule sorte, ça va pas être bien compliqué. Ca fera 8 dollars." annonça-t-elle d'une voix morne.

"Si vous êtes aussi gentille que vous êtes belle, vous nous mettrez bien quelques glaçons!" lui susurra Dean à l'oreille alors qu'elle se penchait pour se saisir de l'argent. Ce compliment ne sembla lui faire ni chaud ni froid elle était habituée à subir les assauts répétés de la gente masculine.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire." répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

"Elle est tombée sous ton charme!" se moqua gentiment Sam. Dean se vantait toujours d'être un séducteur né et cela le faisait toujours rire quand il se prenait un râteau.

"Oh ça va…J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot!" répliqua Dean un peu bougon.

Le reste de la soirée passa tranquillement. Les deux frères mangèrent et burent jusqu'à être totalement rassasiés et Dean se montra charmant avec la serveuse, la flattant sans arrêt. Il sembla qu'à la fin de la soirée, la serveuse était en effet tombée sous le charme de l'aîné des Winchester. Elle les mena à la meilleure chambre disponible et leur promit de ne pas leur faire payer l'eau chaude avec un clin d'œil.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Dean s'aperçut très rapidement que son frère avait quitté la chambre. _Comment je suis censé le protéger s'il reste pas avec moi?_ Grognon, il s'habilla hâtivement et descendit les escaliers pour retrouver Sam au comptoir, en pleine conversation avec la serveuse qui riait aux éclats.

Dean s'impatienta lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de sa présence. "Hem hem…"

"Ah enfin, tu es réveillé! J'ai bien cru que tu te lèverais jamais, il est déjà presque dix heures!" l'accueillit Sam avec un grand sourire.

"Une grasse matinée n'a jamais tué personne! Tu devrais essayer, tu as une tête affreuse." riposta Dean de mauvaise humeur.

"Il est toujours comme ça quand il n'a pas bu son café…" expliqua Sam à la serveuse qui se leva immédiatement pour disparaître dans la cuisine par une petite porte.

Dean observa son frère avec une grimace. "Dis-le moi si je te gêne…"

"Mais Monsieur fait son jaloux!" commenta Sam en souriant. "Tu nous as obtenu une bonne chambre, je nous ai obtenu quelque chose d'autre…"

Le ton mystérieux de son frère intrigua Dean. Il se redressa sur son siège et se pencha sur la table.

"Me fais pas attendre comme ça! Accouche!" s'impatienta-t-il.

"Elle m'a demandé d'où on venait. J'ai inventé un mensonge et lui ai demandé pourquoi cette question. Il s'avère qu'il y a très peu d'étrangers qui passent par ici, et qu'elle était simplement curieuse. Et j'ai appris que le dernier étranger à être passé par ici depuis des années était de taille moyenne, des cheveux noirs, une barbe et un long manteau de cuir…" expliqua Sam, souriant de plus belle.

"Papa…" souffla Dean.

Sam hocha la tête. "Il est passé ici il y a environ deux ans – à sa sortie de l'Abri donc – et il est revenu plusieurs fois depuis."

"Et la dernière fois c'était quand?" interrogea Dean que l'excitation rendait fébrile.

"Il y a trois jours. Et il a laissé un paquet." termina Sam qui jubilait autant que son frère. A cet instant, il avait complètement oublié sa phase dépressive de la veille.

"Mec, c'est totalement flippant… Comme s'il savait qu'on allait sortir!" grimaça Dean.

"Oh il le savait, y'a pas de doute là-dessus. Tiens…" dit Sam en tendant le paquet en question à son frère.

La main tremblante, Dean saisit l'enveloppe de papier kraft et la renversa au-dessus de la table. A l'intérieur se trouvaient un petit carton emballé de ruban adhésif ainsi qu'une lettre que Dean dut lire deux fois pour bien comprendre.

_Dean,_

_J'ai appris que la puce d'eau de l'Abri était défectueuse et que tu avais été choisi pour en récupérer une autre à l'extérieur. C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici vous laisser ce mot (Je suppose que Sam est avec toi) : ne cherchez plus, en voici une. _

_Rendez-vous le 19 à l'ancienne gare de Milktown. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos questions dans cette lettre mais promis, ce jour-là, vous saurez tout._

_John._

"Le 19 c'est quand?" demanda-t-il à Sam.

"Dans deux semaines! Jenny m'a dit qu'il fallait environ trois jours de marche pour y arriver!" répondit Sam.

"Jenny? La serveuse? Hey, je l'avais draguée en premier!" s'indigna Dean.

"Tu te rappelles de Stacy Cain?" répliqua Sam en levant les yeux au ciel il était sûr que son frère s'en rappelait fort bien et qu'il n'oserait plus rien dire. "Une caravane de marchands part dans une semaine et y fait halte. On pourrait partir avec eux non? On pourrait se faire embaucher comme mercenaires pour protéger leur convoi…"

Dean sourit franchement à son petit frère. "T'as déjà pensé à tout hein? Je suppose que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, oui…"

spnspnspn

L'heure du départ était arrivée. Jenny avait fait une crise de larmes et Sam avait eu un peu de mal à la calmer. Au final, Dean était heureux de ne pas l'avoir attirée dans son lit il n'aimait pas les pleurnicheuses. _Sérieusement, comment on peut s'attacher à quelqu'un en quelques jours? C'est totalement stupide!_

"J'ai bien cru qu'elle te lâcherait jamais!" lança-t-il une fois sortis.

"Moi non plus… Mais je l'aimais bien quand même, cette fille! Dean, tu crois pas que… qu'on manque quelque chose en restant enfermés à l'Abri? On voit toujours les mêmes personnes, on connaît tout le monde, il n'y a rien à faire…" questionna Sam.

"J'en sais trop rien, j'y ai jamais vraiment pensé à vrai dire." répondit Dean. "On nous a toujours affirmé que l'Abri était la seule solution mais maintenant je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas vrai. Si tous ces gens ont réussi à survivre dehors… Bon, c'est sûr qu'il y a le problème des mutants mais on dirait qu'il y en a plus dans le désert que dans les villes!"

Ils continuèrent à débattre de la question jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le repère des commerçants quelques minutes plus tard. Leur carrure imposante et les armes qu'ils transportaient leur suffirent pour se faire engager en tant que mercenaires.

"Tenez, votre avance! Le reste, vous l'aurez quand on sera arrivés comme ça je suis sûr que vous ferez le voyage jusqu'au bout!" expliqua leur chef, hargneux comme un pou.

La longue file de roulottes partit dans l'heure qui suivit sous l'œil émerveillé de Sam qui ne cessait de s'étonner de l'organisation exceptionnelle dont les marchands faisaient preuve. L'avancée des mercenaires n'était pas tellement difficile ils se contentaient de marcher le long du convoi, buvant à leur soif tout en observant l'horizon à la recherche d'ennemis qui ne viendraient probablement jamais tandis que les autres employés s'épuisaient à tirer les caravanes pour les faire avancer.

Au fil du temps, Dean vit le visage de son frère se fermait de plus en plus. Celui-ci essayait bien de le nier mais c'était peine perdue Dean n'était pas crédule.

"C'est à cause de Papa n'est-ce pas? Tu as peur d'affronter son regard après toutes ces années?" demanda Dean, tentant de mettre le doigt sur le problème.

"Un peu…" avoua Sam à demi-mot. "J'ai pas été très tendre avec lui quand il est parti. J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille, qu'il ne soit pas content de me voir."

"Tu sais, je suis sûr que c'est pareil de son côté." le rassura Dean. "Quelque part, il a toujours eu un peu peur de toi!"

Sam le regarda, dubitatif. "Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là?"

"Bah… tu t'es toujours rebellé, tu as toujours contesté ses décisions quand tu les jugeais mauvaises… Il a pas eu l'habitude avec moi, j'ai toujours dit Amen à tout ce qu'il disait. Il a jamais vraiment su comment procéder avec toi! Mais ça veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas."

Un étrange sourire passa sur le visage de Sam. "Je savais pas…" dit-il à voix basse. "Je crois qu'on a plein de choses à se dire… Tu sais, j'y ai bien réfléchi et… Même s'il m'avait laissé sortir pour chercher des médicaments, Jess serait quand même morte avant que je revienne… J'ai toujours blâmé Papa parce que c'était plus facile pour moi il fallait que j'extériorise ma tristesse et ma colère et c'était le parfait bouc émissaire."

Dean fut estomaqué par la confidence de son frère. Il avait essayé de le faire parler un nombre incalculable de fois et s'était toujours heurté à un mur. _Et voilà qu'il me balance tout d'un coup! _Dean était drôlement fier d'être celui à qui Sam se confiait. _En même temps, à qui d'autre il pourrait raconter ses malheurs?_

Ils finirent par arriver à l'ancienne gare et annoncèrent au chef des marchands que leur voyage s'arrêtait là. Ils virent bien que l'imposant vieil homme regrettait leur départ tout en se réjouissant de ne pas devoir leur verser leur salaire. Ils s'abritèrent du soleil à l'intérieur des ruines avec les provisions nécessaires pour tenir quelques jours à peine.

"Dans quelques heures, Papa sera là…" murmura Sam, ne sachant pas s'il était heureux ou anxieux à l'idée de retrouver son père.

"Oui… Allez repose-toi, je prends le premier tour de garde." lui répondit simplement Dean.

spnspnspnspn

Lorsque Sam ouvrit les paupières, la lumière du soleil inondait déjà la pièce où ils se trouvaient et la chaleur était déjà insupportable. Il se redressa et s'étira longuement ses muscles étaient endoloris après cette nuit passée à même le sol.

"Dean… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean, qui était occupé à désinfecter une grande casserole d'eau, sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère. "Tu dormais si bien… et puis j'avais pas sommeil."

"Menteur, tu as des valises sous les yeux et je viens de te voir bailler!" répliqua Sam.

"Oui, bon… Laisse tomber tu veux? Il reste quelques gâteaux pour le petit-déjeuner, ils sont posés sur mon sac." répondit Dean sur un ton évasif. "L'eau sera prête dans une minute ou deux."

"L'eau n'a plus besoin d'être désinfectée depuis plus de cinquante ans." lança une voix grave à l'entrée de la pièce. John s'avança pour rejoindre ses fils. Dean se leva et alla serrer son père dans ses bras. Sam resta un peu en retrait, mal à l'aise. Cependant, il serra également son père dans ses bras lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui.

"Je suis content de te revoir, Sam…" murmura John, comme s'il craignait que ses paroles ne déplaisent à son cadet.

"Moi aussi… Je suis désolé, Papa…" répondit Sam tout aussi bas en prolongeant l'étreinte.

"Ne le sois pas. J'ai été très dur avec toi et je m'en excuse. Je regrette sincèrement ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que tu te culpabilises, c'était entièrement ma faute…" répondit John.

Dean attira l'attention des deux autres en se raclant la gorge. "Hem… Dites-le moi si je vous dérange! Je peux sortir et revenir dans une petite heure, histoire que vous vous lanciez dans le concours du plus désolé des deux…"

Sam et John se lâchèrent immédiatement et baissèrent la tête, l'air confus.

"Si ça peut vous aider, je suis désolé aussi!" plaisanta Dean, qui réussit à faire sourire son père et son frère.

"Allez, asseyez-vous, j'ai pas mal de choses à vous raconter…" se reprit John, qui servit un verre d'eau à son fils cadet. "Je sais pas trop par où commencer…"

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je sorte?" demanda timidement Sam.

"Ah oui, bonne question. Parce que je savais que les médicaments n'auraient servi à rien, tout simplement… Votre mère… Elle est morte de la même maladie que Jessica, et les médicaments n'y ont rien changé… Tout comme pour les vingt-trois autres personnes qui sont mortes dans l'Abri ces dix dernières années."

"Tu nous a toujours dit que Maman était morte d'un cancer!" s'indigna Dean.

"Je vous ai menti. Je suis désolé… On ne savait pas de quoi elle était morte et le Dirigeant m'a demandé de raconter ça pour ne pas provoquer la panique parmi les habitants…"

"Et de quoi elles sont mortes, exactement?" demanda Sam, au bord des larmes.

"C'est là que ça se complique… Toutes ces morts de cancer dans l'Abri, ça m'a fait me poser des questions… J'ai mené ma petite enquête et je pense qu'elles ont été empoisonnées…"

"Tu veux dire volontairement?" le coupa Dean, incrédule.

"Oui, volontairement. J'ai volé des prélèvements sanguins dans le labo et je les ai mis dans une glacière pour pouvoir les faire examiner. C'est pour ça que je suis sorti."

"Et tu as trouvé quelque chose?" questionna Sam.

"J'ai du voyager plus de trois mois pour trouver quelqu'un capable d'analyser les prélèvements et qui avait le matériel nécessaire. Heureusement la glacière n'est jamais tombée en panne… Bref, en échange d'un petit paquet d'argent, cette femme a fait les analyses et…"

"Et quoi ?" le pressèrent Dean et Sam en même temps.

"Il y avait un agent radioactif dans le sang. Celui que l'on trouve dans le sang de ces créatures mutantes dans le désert…" annonça John.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Dean avec une moue de dégoût.

"Je pense que quelqu'un à l'intérieur de l'Abri fait des expérimentations pour transformer les gens normaux en mutants…"

"Qui? Dis-moi qui est ce connard que j'aille le crever!" s'emporta Sam, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

"Je ne suis pas sûr mais… je crois que c'est le Dirigeant. Ca expliquerait pourquoi il tient tant à nous garder à l'intérieur de l'Abri alors que les habitants des autres Abris sont tous sortis et qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger à l'extérieur."

"Même pas l'eau alors?" demanda Dean qui se remémora les paroles de son père à son arrivée.

"Non, l'eau est potable. Sinon les gens n'auraient jamais tenu si longtemps à l'extérieur. S'il a inventé ce problème de puce, c'est pour vous éloigner de l'Abri…Vous auriez fini par vous approcher de la vérité. Surtout toi Sam..."

"Tel père, tel fils!" commenta Dean avec un sourire.

Sam, lui, ne souriait pas. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de sourire, malgré les retrouvailles avec son père et les efforts permanents de son frère. Il savait désormais la vérité sur la mort de Jess. On lui avait arraché l'amour de sa vie pour que le Docteur Frankenstein puisse faire ses expériences macabres. Il sentait une boule de haine grandir au plus profond de lui, telle une bête sauvage prête à bondir.

"Hey Sammy, tu te sens bien?" s'inquiéta Dean.

"Je me sentirai mieux quand j'aurai mis une balle entre les yeux de ce fils de pute!" répondit Sam d'une voix sourde.

Le voyage de retour vers Karlson City fut beaucoup moins agréable. Premièrement, la chaleur était toujours aussi insupportable. Deuxièmement, l'immense étendue de sable les faisait se sentir désespérément petits et fragiles. Enfin, John et Sam recommençaient déjà à se quereller, malgré leurs efforts respectifs. Dean avait abandonné l'idée de jouer le médiateur dès la fin de la première journée. _A croire que ça les amuse_.

Le lendemain, Dean tenta tout de même de diminuer la tension en posant quelques questions. "Papa… Comment t'as su pour la puce? Et comment t'as su qu'on était sortis?"

Sam releva la tête, intéressé. Il se demandait comment il avait pu oublier de poser cette question la veille, quand leur père s'était mis à tout leur raconter.

"Oh!" s'exclama John. "C'était pas prévu du tout mais en sortant de l'Abri, j'ai trouvé l'agenda électronique de…"

"Jack McGee!" coupa Dean avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Comment tu le sais?" lui demanda son frère.

"J'ai oublié de te le dire Sammy…" avoua honteusement l'aîné. "Tu te rappelles du cadavre contre la paroi de la grotte? J'ai fait mes recherches sur l'agenda et j'ai découvert qui c'était!"

"Son agenda était en très mauvais état mais j'ai réussi à le réparer au bout de quelques semaines. Et j'ai pu me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans l'Abri à distance." continua John.

"Donc tu as su que la puce d'eau était défectueuse… Mais où tu en as trouvé une autre? Et si l'eau de l'extérieur n'est pas toxique, à quoi ça sert?" demanda Sam, septique.

"Les gens à l'intérieur de l'Abri ne seront pas prêt à accepter la vérité en face… Du moins pas tous. Alors il faut leur donner l'illusion que tout continuera comme avant, qu'ils ne risquent plus rien. Et cette puce d'eau, je l'ai trouvée dans un marché dans une petite ville à environ 200 miles à l'ouest de Karlson City."

Sam hocha la tête, acceptant les explications de son père. Cependant, sa curiosité n'était toujours pas satisfaite et une flopé de questions naissait dans sa tête à chaque seconde. "Comment tu as fait pour faire tout ce chemin à pied, tout seul dans le désert?"

"Sam, laisse Papa tranquille cinq minutes tu veux?" le calma Dean.

"C'est toi qui a commencé à poser des questions je te signale!" rétorqua le cadet.

"Je vais répondre, ça ne fait rien. Déjà, je n'ai pas toujours été tout seul, j'ai eu plusieurs compagnons de route. Et puis je n'ai pas tout le temps marché… Les voitures ne sont pas si rares que ça, dehors. Et puis j'ai voyagé à dos de cheval aussi." Répondit calmement John, essayant de satisfaire au mieux son fils.

Sam s'apprêtait à poser une énième question lorsque Dean pointa l'horizon du doigt et s'écria "Karlson City en vue! Ca veut dire une douche, un bon repas et un vrai lit! Et tu vas pouvoir revoir ta petite Jenny!" tout en donnant un coup de coude complice à son frère.

"Jenny?" interrogea John.

Sam fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. "Plus qu'un petit effort et on sera à l'Impala. Après on aura plus qu'à conduire jusqu'à l'Abri et…"

"Et?" questionna Dean.

Pour toute réponse, Sam rechargea son fusil à pompe.

spnspnspn

Malgré l'empressement de Sam, le trio passa la nuit à Karlson City. Même si cela l'embêtait de l'avouer, le cadet des Winchester savait que c'était la meilleure des solutions. Ils se devaient d'être d'attaque pour affronter le Dirigeant.

"Et puis faut bien que t'aille voir si la petite Jenny est toujours aussi amoureuse de toi!" l'avait taquiné Dean d'une voix goguenarde.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle me trouvera tout de suite moins séduisant avec de la barbe, la peau brûlée par le soleil et des vêtements crasseux!" répliqua Sam, assez dubitatif quant à son sex-appeal.

"Mais non, ça te donne un côté bad boy! Sam Winchester, le dernier des Pistoleros!" avait répondu Dean d'un air théâtral.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort puisque la serveuse de l'Auberge s'était montrée incroyablement heureuse du retour de Sam en dépit des arguments qu'il avait soulevé un peu plus tôt. Après qu'ils aient mangé et bu jusqu'à la satiété, elle les mena aux deux plus grandes chambres de la résidence.

"Y'a pas grand monde qui passe en ce moment alors je vous la fait au prix des chambres normales!" leur expliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Dean pensait que c'était plutôt pour faire plaisir à Sam.

"Je dors avec Papa. Je te laisse la chambre pour toi tout seul, pour que tu puisses euh… te reposer comme il faut!" lança Dean avec toute la subtilité qui le caractérisait.

spnspnspn

"Je sais que c'est moi qui t'y ait poussé mais t'aurais pu être un peu plus discret, les murs ne sont pas insonorisés ici!" reprocha Dean le lendemain.

Sam piqua un fard et balbutia un début d'excuses. "Je… Je…"

Dean lui donna une grande tape dans le dos. "Je plaisantais, mec!" avoua-t-il. "Enfin, ravi de savoir que tu t'es un peu lâché!"

Sam leva au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il déjeuna rapidement en compagnie de son père et de son frère puis du à nouveau dire au revoir à Jenny qui fit une nouvelle crise de larmes. Il avait finit par réussir à la calmer en lui affirmant qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible.

"C'est pas beau de baratiner comme ça avec les filles!" le sermonna Dean l'air très sérieux.

"C'est toi qui me fait cette remarque? Tu manques pas d'air! Et puis qui te dit que je n'étais pas sérieux?" rétorqua Sam avec le même sérieux.

"Tu penses vraiment revenir à Karlson City après?" demanda John.

"Pourquoi pas? Je veux dire, une fois que tout sera réglé à l'Abri… Je compte bien en sortir. Ce n'est pas vraiment un lieu que j'affectionne particulièrement, il y a eu trop de malheurs et c'est isolé de tout! Karlson City c'est pas si mal comme ville!"

"Je comprends." répondit John. "Mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'arrêter à Karlson City. Il y a bien d'autre lieux à découvrir et puis tu t'y ennuierais bien vite, je pense."

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors?" questionna Dean.

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait voyager tous les trois et essayer de redevenir une famille. On pourrait devenir mercenaires et s'engager dans des milices pour protéger les villes des mutants, c'est bien payé et vous savez vous servir des armes…"

"Pourquoi pas…" répondit évasivement Sam. En réalité, il aspirait à une vie plus posée, plus tranquille. Il savait se servir d'une arme, certes, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait faire.

Quelques heures passèrent et ils arrivèrent enfin au cimetière de voitures où ils avaient caché l'Impala. John en fit le tour et poussa une sifflement admiratif.

"J'avoue qu'il y a très peu de voiture en aussi bon état à l'extérieur! C'est une pure merveille! Un coup de peinture et elle est presque comme neuve! Je peux la conduire?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui bien sûr!" répondit Dean.

"Mais fais attention à ne pas rouler trop vite, c'est un vrai bourbier!" ajouta Sam.

John au conseil de son cadet. "Merci Sam, c'est gentil mais j'ai déjà roulé dans des conditions bien pires avec des voitures bien pires! Ca devrait aller!"

"Hmm désolé…" répondit-il gêné. "Dans combien de temps tu penses qu'on sera arrivés?"

"Dans quatre heures tout au plus…" affirma John après une brève réflexion.

"Tu plaisantes? A l'aller on a mis presque deux jours!" s'exclama Dean.

"C'est que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à vous apprendre!" plaisanta John en se mettant au volant. "Le moment de vérité approche… J'espère que vous êtes prêts!"

"Oh que oui…" répondit Sam d'une voix très basse. "J'ai jamais été aussi prêt de toute ma vie."

Dean savait que son petit frère était drôlement remonté contre le Dirigeant celui-ci l'avait privé de sa mère alors qu'il n'avait que six mois et lui avait arraché Jess, comme s'il souhaitait s'acharner sur le plus jeune des Winchester.

"On la vengera, c'est promis Sammy." ajouta-t-il simplement.

John ne s'était pas trompé dans son estimation car un peu moins de quatre plus tard, ils étaient de retour à l'Abri. Ils garèrent la voiture dans l'entrepôt d'où ils l'avaient sortie. Du mutant que Sam avait tué avant leur départ, il ne restait plus que les os la chaleur et les charognards avaient mangé le reste. Tous trois s'engouffrèrent dans la grotte après avoir sortis leurs lampes torches.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici…" murmura Dean qui était le premier à remarquer que la grande porte de l'Abri était ouverte.

"J'en sais rien mais c'est pas bon signe!" répondit Sam en levant son fusil à pompe.

Ils s'approchèrent prudemment, de peur de tomber dans une embuscade. Soudain, un petit groupe d'homme sortit à leur rencontre.

"Ca alors, la famille Winchester au grand complet! On est bien contents de vous revoir sains et saufs!" s'exclama le vieil homme qui semblait être leur chef.

"Salut Billy! C'est quoi ce bordel?" demanda John en montrant la porte avec sa main.

"Depuis que tes fils sont partis, il y a eu une espèce de révolution après que j'ai trouvé un dossier très compromettant sur le bureau du Dirigeant. Tous ces prétendus cancers depuis ces vingt dernières années, c'est de sa faute! Il menait des expériences bizarres sur la mutation!" expliqua Billy.

"C'est bien lui, plus aucun doute possible alors…" gronda Sam.

"Vous étiez au courant?" s'étonnèrent les hommes.

"Plus ou moins." acquiesça John. "Mais je n'avais aucune preuve. Je suis sorti pour faire faire des analyses de sang et j'en ai déduit que c'était le Dirigeant qui était derrière tout ça."

Billy hocha la tête. "On a aussi découvert qu'il nous mentait sur tous les autres sujets! On sait maintenant que l'air de l'extérieur n'est pas toxique, l'eau non plus."

"Pourquoi personne n'est sorti alors?" interrogea Dean.

"Nous sommes sortis! Mais on reste là parce que le Dirigeant s'est retranché dans ses quartiers et qu'on ne peut pas le laisser s'en sortir! Et les autres gens… Ils n'osent pas sortir, ils ont peur de mourir."

"Toutes ces années, on nous a dit à quel point c'était dangereux… Ils ne sont pas prêts à sortir pour le moment." commenta John.

"Mais quand ils verront que tu es en parfaite santé après deux ans à l'extérieur, ils seront prêts! Et on pourra enfin tous sortir de ce trou!" s'enflamma Billy.

"Mais il faut avant tout trouver le Dirigeant et lui faire la peau." leur rappela Sam.

"On a un plan. On allait justement le mettre à exécution quand on vous a repéré sur les écrans de sécurité." expliqua le vieil homme.

"On t'écoute…" l'encouragea Dean.

spnspnspn

Le plan qu'avait conçu Billy et ses amis prévoyait d'attaquer l'armurier pour disposer des réserves d'explosifs afin de faire sauter les entrées des quartiers du dirigeant mais le retour des Winchester changea la donne. L'armurier se rangea du côté des révolutionnaires et leur laissa se servir dans les stocks. Quelques minutes plus tard, les charges de plastique explosaient des portes blindées et le groupe armé s'infiltra à l'intérieur à la recherche de l'homme qui avait tué les leurs.

Le hasard voulut que les Winchester le retrouvent en premier, caché sous son bureau tel un enfant qui essaye de se cacher de ses parents.

"Levez-vous et mourrez en homme!" lui cria Sam dont la voix vibrait de haine.

L'homme se mit à trembler comme une feuille et à couiner comme un petit animal blessé. Dean l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

"Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille! Vous êtes un monstre!" s'écria-t-il.

Le vieillard se mit à sangloter. "Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Je n'ai pas eu le choix…"

"On a toujours le choix." asséna John d'une voix cinglante.

"Vous ne comprenez pas… Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il aurait attaqué l'Abri et nous aurait tous tués! Tous!" pleurnicha le Dirigeant, se cachant le visage dans sa manche.

"Nous sommes des descendants de militaires et nous avons appris à nous défendre depuis notre enfance, nous aurions facilement pu repousser une attaque! D'autant plus que personne n'aurait eu à mourir si vous nous aviez laissé sortir d'ici!" répliqua Sam.

"Et de qui parlez-vous d'abord?" interrogea Dean.

"Du chef des mutants! Dans le désert, à 180 miles au nord-est de l'Abri! Je vous en prie oh je vous en prie!" s'époumona le vieil homme.

John se recula de quelques mètres avec ses deux fils pour discuter de la conduite à suivre. John pensait qu'il fallait garder le Dirigeant en vie pour obtenir plus d'informations alors que Sam affirmait qu'il leur avait dit tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir et qu'il fallait le tuer.

"Il peut encore nous être uti…" commença John.

Pendant leur conciliabule, le Dirigeant avait discrètement sorti un revolver et avait tiré sur John, en pleine poitrine. Une seconde plus tard, il visa Sam avec son arme et pressa la détente. Il rate sa cible de loin mais un lustre se décrocha et assomma le cadet Winchester. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement de plus, Dean lui avait tiré une balle en pleine tête et l'homme gisait au sol, raide mort.

"On va te sortir de là Papa, je te le promets…" s'écria Dean au bord des larmes.

"Non, c'est fini pour moi… Prends bien soin de ton frère… Trouvez le chef des mutants et… faites-lui payer pour Mary et Jess… Je vous aime…" répondit John dans un souffle.

L'instant d'après, il était parti. Lorsque Sam reprit connaissance, son frère était penché au-dessus de lui.

"Papa?" demanda-t-il instantanément.

Dean secoua la tête et Sam comprit tout de suite. Ils n'étaient plus que deux. On leur avait enlevé leur mère, sa petite amie puis leur père. Leur petit monde tranquille était désormais bien loin derrière eux. Tout n'était que chaos, destruction et mort. L'avenir lui semblait plus noir que jamais et pourtant, Sam se releva.

"On a du travail."

FIN.


End file.
